<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touch me, and give all your love to me by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219092">touch me, and give all your love to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon OCs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Grooming, Implied Somnophilia, Loss of Virginity, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of loving her more fiercely than any brother should love his sister, Grimsley finally has the chance to do what he has always wanted to Stella.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giima | Grimsley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon OCs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>touch me, and give all your love to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have self-indulgent OCs, and being Grimsley's spoiled little sister? God that sounds like a fucking dream</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Grimsley gets home, his little sister either just woke up, or has not actually gotten any sleep while he was out. It’s much too late for Stella to still be awake, but here she is, glaring at him as he slips into their bedroom, when he had been hoping to find her sound asleep. He knows exactly why she is pouting like this, but there is hardly anything he can do about it.</p><p>After all, they need money if they’re going to live, and if he is going to make money the usual way, then that means going out late and coming back even later. Whether she likes it or not, she needs to get in bed before he leaves, and to sleep through till morning, where she will wake up with her big brother at her side again, as if he never left to begin with.</p><p>If she lets herself wake up or does not go to sleep to begin with, then of course she will wake up all alone and lonely while Grimsley is out making sure that he can put food on the table, pay rent, and keep her clothed in the rich dresses that he loves to see her in, and that she loves to show off for him. The two of them are not rich, no matter how they may dress, and the only way to keep their current lifestyle is for him to keep up his gambling habit, to keep winning bigger and bigger, all for her sake.</p><p>Whenever she suggests that he “get a real job,” he just brushes her off, laughing at how serious she sounds when she suggests it.</p><p>Stella was born not long before life as he knew it fell apart. It might be a dramatic way of describing things, but Grimsley thinks that is the best way to put it. He grew up wealthy and lonely, never able to trust the adults around him, because he knew everyone was just trying to use him to get at his family and his money. That is how he developed a talent for reading people, one that has benefited him in both Pokemon battling and gambling.</p><p>His parents were about as distant with him as anyone else, so when he found out he was going to have a little sister, he was excited. Finally, a friend that would understand him, that would come from the same situation as him, so there would be no chance of them trying to use him. It may have been pathetic of him to have such high hopes for his infant little sister, but from the beginning, he adored Stella, vowing to protect her so that she never fell prey to those who would try to use his family.</p><p>And then every began to spiral out of control. Markets crashed and debts went unpaid, and his family lost more and more until they were completely ruined, his parents giving up any attempts at raising him or his sister along the way. Stella was just a few years old at this point, and already, Grimsley knew that she would only be able to rely on him. He took to gambling to make sure that his sister’s needs were seen to, before finally deciding that his parents were not doing much for them either way.</p><p>They could survive on their own, so he took Stella and left, and no one ever cared to find them. He has raised her entirely on his own, taking care of her needs and going out so late just to make sure that she has food and clothes and a place to sleep, but one day, he hopes to be able to restore his family name. Not because he holds any particular fondness for his family- in fact, he does not plan to let his parents in on this at all- but because his sister hardly has any memories of the grandeur that they come from, and because he does miss the life of luxury at times. He may have adapted well to his new life, but he is still a spoiled rich boy at heart.</p><p>“What are you doing awake, Stella?” he asks, as he crosses the room to the bed that they share.</p><p>“I missed you,” she grumbles, looking close to tears. She has never matured past throwing tantrums, and her small size and behavior make her appear even younger than she is- and she is already much too young for him, even forgetting the fact that she is his sister.</p><p>“I’m back now. Just let me change, and I’ll come hold you until morning, alright?” he asks in a soothing voice. She scowls at him, but has nothing else to say. After all, she is getting her way now.</p><p>He does not mind how much of a brat that she can be about things, because really, he could not be happier with how clingy she is. In the past, he worried that she might outgrow him and might grow out of the adorable, needy little sister that he has raised practically since infancy, but instead, she just seems to get clingier by the day. She shows no interest in anything outside of their apartment unless it directly involves her brother, and she spends her days playing with her Pokemon (practically the same team as him, just unevolved, because she idolizes him that much) while she waits for him to come back to her.</p><p>Grimsley is in love with Stella, has been for years now, maybe since the moment he first held her, but he did not understand that that’s what it was back then. She is so much more than his little sister, and means more to him than anything else in the world. That is why he keeps her isolated and that is why he allows her to remain immature, and that is why he works so hard to take care of her. That is why they still share a bed, even though there is enough room in the apartment to sleep separately, and even though they are both too old for that to still be considered innocent.</p><p>Once he returns to her, dressed for bed, she reaches up to him before he can even lay down beside her. He indulges her, sitting on the edge of the bed and letting her come to sit in his lap, clinging to him and letting him hold her for a bit. It will take some time to soothe her enough to make her sleepy again, but he does not mind the effort, especially when it means that he gets to have Stella sitting in his lap.</p><p>“Grimmy,” she mumbles, and he knows that she must be sleepy, because she only calls him that when she is sleepy. When she was a child, she struggled to say his full name and settled on that, but as she got older, despite being generally playful and a touch bratty, she referred to him in an oddly formal, almost stiff manner. He is used to being called “big brother” most of the time, but when she is sleepy, she reverts back to her old habits, clingier than usual and calling him “Grimmy” again.</p><p>“You need to get back to sleep, Stella,” he murmurs, giving her a tight hug. “You’re still growing, so you need more sleep than me, remember?”</p><p>“Will you rub my back?” she asks, rather than answering him. She has always liked having her back rubbed, and Grimsley loves doing it for her- especially because it gives him an excuse to touch her bare skin- but lately, she has asked for it a lot more frequently, whenever he is close enough to do it.</p><p>“Of course,” he says, pushing a hand up the back of her nightgown, brushing over her butt for just a second as he does. He can hardly resist touching her like this, but he knows better to do too much while she is awake. After all, he gets his fill when she is asleep, on the nights he spends at home without going out to gamble, slipping something in her drink to make sure that she will not wake up until morning. He has done everything he can to shield her from his perverse nature, while also doing what he can to prevent himself from absolutely losing his mind with lust for her.</p><p>Touching her at all when she is awake is a treat, regardless of how innocent those caresses may be. Rubbing his hand up and down her back, he smiles to himself. This is exactly what he needed after a long night, so maybe he does not mind at all that Stella was not sleeping like she was supposed to. He can’t help but spoil her, and can’t help but give her as much attention as she could possibly want.</p><p>But then she lets out a soft whimper, and he goes still for a moment, feeling almost panicked. But, no, he’s just overreacting to an ordinary sigh, or maybe even a yawn. After spending years secretly lusting for, and even more secretly molesting, his little sister, he is just overly attentive, and crazy enough to imagine things that are not there. He kisses her on the forehead, and continues caressing her, a bit more attentive than before, even if he knows better.</p><p>Except she whimpers again, and this time, it sounds a lot more clear. She is squirming a bit as well, hardly noticeable, maybe not even noticeable at all, but he is already on high alert, paying attention to every little thing that she does. Each breath, each twitch, each soft noise, until he is certain that he is not imagining things, and therefore even more certain that he has to be.</p><p>Stella is not too young to be overcome by arousal, he does not think. She is young, yes, but she is nearing puberty, and girls do mature rather quickly. It would not surprise him if she were to get turned on by something, but he has himself convinced that he is making it all up, because there is simply no way that she would find herself in such a state just because her older brother is rubbing her back. He would never be that lucky.</p><p>After a fairly successful night, after finding himself on quite the winning streak, it would just be too much for him to suddenly come home and find his sister waiting for him to finally take her, to finally have the chance to have her while she is among the world of the living. Stella is still young, Stella is still innocent, Stella is biting her lip and clinging tighter to him, and…<em>moaning</em>.</p><p>“Stella?” He can no longer hold his tongue. At first, he was afraid speaking at all might shatter the scene entirely, and reveal that it was just a hallucination, but now that he does give into the impulse to speak, nothing actually changes.</p><p>“What?” she asks in a small voice, sounding almost guilty, and now, he is fairly sure that <em>isn’t</em> just imagining it.</p><p>“Did you say something?” he asks, deciding to play innocent at first, just in case he is mistaken. She shifts in his lap, and he swallows a moan, wondering if she is even capable of noticing how hard he is. He has done such a good job hiding it from her over the years, but at the same time, there is a strong chance that she would not actually know what it meant, even if she did notice.</p><p>“No, I was just…it’s nothing.” She does not know the first thing about her own sexuality. Grimsley has done a good job of sheltering her from that, and yet she still knows, instinctively, to feel guilty about her own arousal. Does it have anything to do with the fact that she’s sitting on her own older brother’s lap, or has the taboo of incest not occurred to her yet?</p><p>“Stella,” he says, in the soft, concerned voice he puts on for her when he is trying to convince her that, as the adult, he knows better. “Stella, you know you can tell me anything, right?”</p><p>“I just feel…weird,” she mumbles, snuggling her face against him so that he voice is muffled. “I like when you rub my back but sometimes it makes me feel weird.”</p><p>He wonders if she can hear the way his heart is racing right now, if she has noticed just what sort of effect this is having on him. “How does it feel weird? I might be able to help you out with that, you know.”</p><p>Fidgeting, she says, “I…I don’t know, it just feels weird, and I…I don’t know.” It does not seem that she is willing to admit to it, and he has a choice to make now. He can either let it go, and let her deal with things on her own, or he can keep pushing things and see if he can get her to admit to it, or, and this is the most dangerous option, he can just go for it, and hope that, if he takes what he wants from her, that she will love it just like he wants her to, and she will want to go along with it.</p><p>Well, he has always been about taking risks.</p><p>“I can make it feel better, Stella,” he says. “Don’t you trust your big brother?”</p><p>“I just don’t know what to do,” she replies, clinging tight to him. He moves his hand, but this time, instead of gently rubbing her back, he digs his nails in just a little bit, giving her the slightest scratch, and making her gasp out. “That feels…was that what you were gonna do?”</p><p>“No, that was just for fun. Here, turning around, sit in my lap like that,” he says, and slowly, she pulls her face from his chest so that she can do as he says. Without anywhere to hide, she seems a bit more nervous, and she goes tense when he puts a hand on her leg, pushing up under her nightgown.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m going to help. Doesn’t it feel weird around here?” he asks, and she stiffens before finally nodding, with nothing else to say for herself. “See, I know what I’m doing. You just have to trust me, Stella. You know I love you, you know I’m going to take care of you.”</p><p>“O-okay…”</p><p>He only touches her over her panties at first, but he can feel the damp heat through the fabric, and she whimpers and moans as he rubs her over her panties, relaxing against him as she allows herself to give into the pleasure that he offers her. She does not know about what she wants or what she needs, but she trusts her brother to give it to her, and slowly, she is warming up to the idea of it.</p><p>Maybe there is some familiarity to the way that he touches her. After all, he has done this so many times before, just when she was fast asleep, the drugs making sure that she would not wake up and catch him. But she may have dreamed about something like this before, and she may have felt his touch in her sleep, resulting in her being a bit more comfortable with him now. Or maybe there was never anything for him to worry about, because maybe she is just ready for him now, ready for him to do whatever is necessary to make her feel better.</p><p>“Let’s get you out of those pajamas,” he murmurs, after making her writhe for a while, and he can tell that her face flushes a bit. “What is it? Don’t tell me you’re getting shy now.”</p><p>“No, I’m not, I just…” She has started to develop some modesty recently. Within the past year, she has stopped letting him give her baths, taking away one of his private thrills, and honestly increasing the nights that he felt he had no choice but to drug her and have his way with her in the night, not that she knows about that one way or another. But it makes sense she might be unsure about getting naked around him now, even though it was not long ago that she let him bathe her, that she did not make him leave the room when she was changing clothes.</p><p>Stella is trying to grow up on him, and if she is going to grow up so fast, then he really has no choice but to do more grown up things with her.</p><p>“Here,” he says, nudging her off of his lap and onto her feet, standing in front of him while he pulls up her nightgown. He pulls her panties down then, and she steps out of them obediently, despite any reservations that she might have about this. She knows better, and she knows to listen to her big brother, especially when he knows what is best for her. Not only that, but she probably really wants him to touch her again, and getting off of his lap to get undressed meant that he had to stop for a little while.</p><p>He does not make her wait for long before he pulls her back into his lap, holding her there as he rubs his fingers against her again, this time without any panties to get in the way, so that she can feel the friction, and he can feel how wet she is. She really is maturing on him, and if that is the case, then it is high time he abandon whatever principles made him hold back. Morality feels like some sort of cruel joke when he is holding his little sister, the love of his life, like this; when he knows that the two of them were made for each other, that they are all the other is ever going to have in the world, the only ones that will ever be capable of understanding one another.</p><p>The first finger that he pushes inside of her is met with little resistance, and instead, she lets out a sharp, breathy gasp. He asks her if it feels good, and she can just barely mumble that it does. Grimsley has no idea how his patience is supposed to hold out like this, but he has made it this long, so he can at least last until he has finished fingering her. So he continues to take his time, letting her feel just what she has been missing out on, every night that she has slept straight through this.</p><p>Perhaps that is why this is not difficult for her. Not only is she writhing in her arousal, in her need for him, but her body knows this, even if her mind does not. She relaxes for him, lets him fit a second inside of her, and as he marvels at how tight she is, not for the first time, he hooks his fingers to listen to her cry out for him, becoming more and more desperate for him, barely knowing what it is that she wants. Fortunately for her, her big brother knows everything, just as he always does, and he will give it to her.</p><p>“Lean your head back on my shoulder,” he murmurs, and she does as she is told, face flushed as she looks up at him. Though the angle is awkward for this, Grimsley still leans down to press his lips to hers, feeling her tense at first, before relaxing into his kiss. She must at least know that this is not right, that he is not kissing her as an older brother should, and through that, she might realize that none of this is proper for an older brother to do. Even so, she does not want to stop. She is already his.</p><p>It feels like an eternity before he is finally able to let her turn around again, to face him in his lap. He reaches down to unzip his pants, and she looks down as he pulls his cock free, eyes going wide. It has been quite a long time since she has seen him naked, because he learned long ago that it would be impossible to hide his lust from her, even if she would not understand the signs. He has certainly changed in that time, and it is her first time actually seeing his erection.</p><p>The only thing that she says is, “It got bigger,” in such an innocent tone of voice that he nearly laughs at the whole situation.</p><p>“It did,” he says. “You know, some of that is your fault.” When her expression clouds with confusion, he continues, “But don’t worry about that, we’re going to take care of that. This is going inside of you.”</p><p>“I…is that going to <em>fit</em>?” she asks, not looking too sure about any of this.</p><p>“I’m sure we won’t have too much trouble. Let me know if it hurts too much. It might hurt a little bit, but it’s going to make you feel so much better if you just relax and let it happen,” he assures her. “Just trust your big brother, alright, Stella?”</p><p>Nodding, pushing her fears aside, she says, “Alright, Grimmy.” He loves her so much that his chest aches whenever she looks at him with those adorable eyes, calling him that same sweet, sleepy pet name.</p><p>He is slow as he pulls her down onto his cock, taking his time to fit inside of her. She is so tight, and her nerves do not help matters, and his own desires do nothing to help his patience. But Stella proves to be quite the trooper, for even when her face screws up in pain, she never asks him to stop, and instead tries to follow his advice, taking deep breaths so that she can relax on top of him. She takes him as best as she can, until he is able to fit his cock as much as he can, until he is holding her trembling form in his lap, murmuring in her ear, telling her that she is doing a great job, that she did it, that she’s perfect, that he loves her.</p><p>“I…I love you too,” she says, her voice so small he can barely hear it. Clinging to him, she says, “I want more.” He gives her more, and then some, more and more as he falls into a frantic rhythm, fucking his beloved, adorable, perfect little sister as hard as she can possibly handle, losing himself in the lust that has consumed him at last, that he has allowed to consume her as well. He keeps expecting regret to sink in at some point, but it never does, perhaps because this is exactly what he was always meant to do.</p><p>She is still young, and he does not have to worry about trying to pull out, does not have to worry about anything else, and once she is sent into a sudden, shuddering orgasm- not her first, not by a long shot, but he has no idea how aware she is of the pleasures she is subjected to in her sleep- he does not hold himself anymore. So, as his baby sister, as the love of his life, clings to him, screaming out with her pleasure, he jerks his hips up into her, coming inside of her, moaning her name, their love finally official, finally consummated.</p><p>~X~</p><p>From that point on, things change between the two of them. Though Stella does not understand exactly what they have done, she understands the intimacy goes beyond a typical sibling relationship, and Grimsley has no choice but to explain some things to her, teaching her a bit about matters of sex and romance. Stella blushes furiously as she listens to him, and he wonders what, exactly, is going through her head as he reveals that he has taken her virginity, that the two of them have become lovers.</p><p>She answers him by kissing him, by letting him wrap his arms around her as he returns the kiss, lifting her off of her feet, and when she pulls back, she says, “I think I always wanted this. I always thought everything would be better if you could be my brother and my boyfriend.”</p><p>“You were thinking about asking me to be your boyfriend?” he asks with a smirk, and her blush deepens. “You know I wouldn’t mind that, we just…well, you know we can’t exactly tell anyone about that. Not around here, anyway.”</p><p>“That’s alright, I don’t like to talk to anyone but you,” she replies, and he knows that he has done the right thing keeping her isolated. He is the only person that she wants to share her secrets with. “But maybe one day we can move really far away. Do you think we could do that? Go where nobody else knows us?”</p><p>“Why do you want to do that, Stella?” he asks, already anticipating her answer, heart in his throat.</p><p>“Because,” she says with a smile, telling him everything that he wants to hear, “I want to go somewhere where we can get married when I grow up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>